Europa
The Federal Republic of Europa is a country in Northwestern Valeria, bordering Corinth and Kauli'i in the north, Lyra to the east, Russland and Polasia to the south, and the Hawaiian Bay to the west, it's capital and center of government is located in the city of Madrid, it has had a troubled pass, starting with the Europaeic Tribes, and transitioning into kingdoms and duchies, unification in 11,287, followed by many wars with their neighbors, then dictatorship followed by the The Second Great War, then North and South, followed by modern democratic Europa Etymology Europa was named after the old Hellenician tale, a little girl with a flower named Europa, that grew up to become the leader of the Hellenician Tribes and lead a revolt against the ruling Novean forces, the first time the Europaeic Peoples used that name was in 11,256 History Ancient Europaeic Tribes The ancient Europaeic Tribes, such as the Attlheimic and Küstenstamm tribes, established ancient villages, the Europaeic Tribes were not able to move north into Corinth and Hawaii due to the Anglisian Mountains, but rampantly moved into Polasia and northern Russland, they established themselves in the wide plains of Europa and they made monuments such as Rockhenge and Saxlian Circles European Kingdoms and Duchies In 10,919 the first European Kingdom was created, Attleheimia, followed by Ebenenkühe in 10,983 and Weiterflub in 11,012, then in 11,198 a massive war broke out over the city of Madrid, at the joining points of the Attleheim and Hinterburg Rivers, many other kingdoms got involved such as Russland, Hawaii, Lyra and Francia, efentually after 17 years of bloodshed, Attleheimia came out victorious Kingdom of Attleheimia After winning The War for the City of Madrid, Attleheimian opressed both Ebenenkühe and Weiterflub peoples, heavily taxing them and sometimes massacaring them violently with swords, but in 11,253 the Ebenenkühe and Weiterflub peoples united under the title of the European Peoples' Alliance or as it was known then Europäische Völkerallianz, eventually after 30 years of rioting and revolts they overthrew the monarchy in 11,287, and established the Kingdom of Europa, which lasted for 550 years The First Anglisian War After a skirmish in the middle of the Hawaiian Bay in 11,869 from Grian and Corinthian forces causing 102 casualties, soon after on the Eighth of Undecimus of 11,869, Europa joined Grio's side, as Corinthian forces traveled across the Hawaiian Bay and the Anglisian Mountains, European forces fought incoming Russlandian forces from the wide plains in, as Corelian and Oyran forces invaded the southern border of Russland and securing the Bay of Corelia, after 7 years of fighting, Corinthian forces prevailed, ending the The First Anglisian War Aftermath of the War After the war Europa had to scede land to Russland and Corinth, and became much weaker, they also had to size down their military as stated in the Treaty of Great Falls,after the war Grio and its allies (such as Europa, Corelia, Oyra, and Celtecia) had a major economic depression that didn't affect Corinth and its allies (such as Russland, Bulgravia, Francia, Nilia, Hellenicia and Bordeax) in 11,901 Europa, Corelia and Oyra proposed an Alliance with Corinth after Grio fell to a civil war and became a dictatorship, eventually after two years of waiting, Corinth accepted the alliance The First Great War On Octombre 2, 11,912 after a young Lianian man by the name of Garvilip Orilip shoots and kills the heir to the Austerlian throne, Austerlin who is allies with Grio, Russland (who recently broke off their alliance with Corinth), Benelux, and Novea, decide to declare war on Liano (Who is allies with Corinth). After two years of fighting and over 750,000 casualties the Allies (That's what Corinth and it's allies have decided to call themselves) meet in the city of Londonium, they formulate an elaborate set of battles they intend on starting and winning making descisive blows, this plan is known as The Yarner Plan, it spans over three years ending the war in Corinth (and by extension Europa) ending The First Great War in 11,917, after the war the Allies signed the Treaty of Londonium Fascist Regime After feeling betrayed by the allies, and with Europa in a vulnerable spot, up incoming politician Adolph Hersherr of the Fascist Party, becomes the Prime Minister of Europa, breaking of its alliance with Corinth, and forges an alliance with Russland, which begins to worry Corinth and especially Polasia, as both Europa and Russland have a historical grudge with Polasia, in 11,925 Europa unified with Lyra with almost no resistance, on Novembius 3, 11,937 both Europa and Russland begin invading Polasia beginning The Second Great War Eight Years Immediately after Europa and Russland began invading Polasia, Corinth and its allies declared war on Europa, After two months of fighting, Europa forges an alliance with Roma, a former ally of Corinth, Roma sweeps through Latium and Etruscia (both allies of Corinth), and begins invading across the Iolian Sea into Oyra, and began aiding a rebellion in Corinth. In 11,941, Adolph Hersherr was assassinated by a Corinthian Spy, according to the Allies this would have been the end of the war, but a new and more ruthless leader arose Erik Kessler, Erik was a ruthless leader he ordered the extermination of all Polasian peoples in Europa and its occupied territory (Francia, Polasia, North Russland). On Novembius 4, 11,943 the allies bombed the city of Madrid, destroying most of the city, after two more years of fighting on Quintus 18, 11,945 Europa and it's allies surrendered